1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to photovoltaic plants.
2. Related Art
The technique of construction of photovoltaic plants commonly adopted envisages installation of a plurality of arrays of photovoltaic modules, each set with an assigned inclination with respect to a reference direction (for example, the horizontal or ground) so as to capture for the longest time possible solar radiation in a normal or practically normal direction. There may be envisaged solutions in which all the photovoltaic modules of one and the same array have the same assigned inclination or else have inclinations that differ to a varying extent in order to maximize absorption of energy from solar radiation.
Installation of the photovoltaic modules with an assigned inclination implies, however, that these are for the most part detached from the ground, with consequent generation of shadows of variable length according to the inclination of the solar rays. This imposes the need to arrange the arrays of photovoltaic modules envisaging wide free aisles between them in order to prevent the photovoltaic modules of one array from projecting their own shadow on the photovoltaic modules of the adjacent array, thus reducing the efficiency thereof and hence the productivity of the plant.
If on the one hand this enables minimization of the phenomenon of shading referred to above, on the other it entails a considerable disadvantage in terms of exploitation of the ground. In other words, pre-arrangement of wide free aisles between the arrays of photovoltaic modules drastically reduces the fraction of ground that can be used for installation of photovoltaic modules with respect to the overall surface of the ground on which the plant is installed, with evident economic disadvantages. In other words, a considerable fraction of the ground the fraction constituted by the aisles between the arrays is, in fact, not exploited and is unproductive in so far as it only has the purpose of receiving the shadows of the photovoltaic modules of an array.